Maha
"Water is fluid, soft, and yielding. But water will wear away rock, which is rigid and cannot yield. ''As a rule, whatever is fluid, soft, and yielding will overcome whatever is rigid and hard. ''A paradox: what is soft is strong." The exotic Counselor is lovable and easy going, funny, mischievous, and prone to play pranks with the use of her special abilities. Personal History On SD 8107.07, Maha was born to Morathi and Siou'kamye Bu'daga when they were already past the normal child-bearing age for Halanans. It was a complete surprise to the elderly couple, who had spend their whole life working in and owning a large renowned restaurant at the shores of Zamuu beach, just outside the coastal city of Jobara Poetra on New Halana. When Morathi saw the beautiful, dark-eyed girl in his wife's arms, he was so enthralled by her gorgeous eyes that he exclaimed "Maha", meaning beautiful eyes. Siou'kamye thought that was a most fitting name for the lovely little baby girl and therefore named her Maha. Abiding by Halanan tradition, Maha did not carry her parents' last name, however. She would remain with just a first name until she would marry and receive the last name of her husband, at which time she would be bound to him for life and expected to keep that bond until his death or hers. Maha lived a sheltered life during her childhood, being an only child, athough her mischievous nature had gotten her into hot waters several times. She learned from early age to cook and tend to the restaurant business. The former she enjoyed more than the latter. Maha also liked to swim in the ocean and became a very proficient freediver. As a teenager, she started to develop an interest in natural healing techniques and took classes in reflexology and massage therapy. She also delved into learning the natural curing ability of foods and included that into the development of her cooking skills. Whenever she had time, she also sat down to paint, having naturally beautiful surroundings to be inspired by. Music was always a big part of Maha's life. Her father was an excellent Boorangu Drum player and her mother's soothing voice had sang her to sleep from the time she could remember. Maha had always thought, she would take over her parents' restaurant business when she was old enough, but life had something else in store for her. With great suddenty, her father died when she was almost 18 years old. Her mother couldn't bear the loss and died shortly after. Maha was greatly grieved and at a loss for direction. It took her almost a year to figure out what she was going to do with her life. Not being able to bear staying alone in the place where so many memories of her parents were, she decided to make her life's course head a completely different direction. She sold the business to a close family member and for the next 15 months, she traveled to different planets, including Earth. Starfleet History When Maha took a tour at Starfleet Academy, she was so impressed by the complex and the atmosphere that she decided to apply for the Academy and take the Entrance Exam. Starfleet Academy Cadet Maha was admitted to Starfleet Academy at the age of 20 and showed proficient skills in many areas of Academy training. She took classes in various Sciences (i.e. Astrophysics, Biochemistry, Psychology), specializing in Counseling, and graduated with honors. Her mischievous nature came to the fore, as she got involved in a few incidents during her first year at the Academy, playing pranks on the faculty members, one of which almost resulted in her being expelled. USS Lothlorien Not long after her graduation, she was assigned as Counselor to the USS Lothlorien, under the command of Cpt. T'Zal. She was ready to explore space onboard this Nova-Class Science vessel. To her surprise, one of the first things that happened was that she was left behind on a Starbase, together with Lt. Jg. Trell, because the Lothlorien had been kidnapped. Trell and Maha successfully contacted the authorities, apprehended one of the culprits, and found their way back to the Lothlorien. A few months into her service, on SD 0610.27, Maha was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. Just after that, the Lothlorien came across a trade station in an uncharted part of space. The administrator of Karrack Station, as the facility was called, invited them to come down to the planet and inspect their merchandise. It turned out that the dubious man had other things planned besides trade. Through the help of an enslaved species of giant ants, the Karrack, and the amplification of the Queen ant's telepathic ability, administrator Anwir gained control of Maha's subconscious and facilitated himself with classified information from the Lothlorien. She sent several transmission with data to the station, before she collapsed and fell into a coma. Anwir's plan of enriching himself with the illegally gained information, however, was thwarted by the Loth's alert crew and the crystal that amplified the Queen's abilities was destroyed, freeing Maha from her coma and in turn saving her life. Several months after that incident, on SD 0701.19 Maha was promoted to Full Lieutenant. Despite the incident at Karrack Station, Cpt. T'Zal felt she was a capable and dependable officer. Sometime after her promotion, Maha was found to be pregnant by an unknown alien being she only remembered from a dream. Apparently, the energy lifeform had entered her body in her sleep. A few days after that, her body was taken over by a Cardassian Cult member in an attempt to seize control of the USS Lothlorien. Although highly pregnant at the time, she was stunned by Lt. Cmdr. Schulte and the cult member's conscience left her body to inhabit Captain T'Zal's. Eventually, the AT under the lead of Commander Russell brought the situation under control and ensured that the strange globe the cult was using to control people was destroyed. On SD 0703.02, after a rapidly progressing pregnancy, Maha gave birth to the baby she had been carrying for only 10 days. The boy was born in the Lothlorien's Turbolift, during a power outage, while the ship was being attacked by strange space beings in an uncharted nebula. She named her son Atuanya (meaning "surprise"). Dr. Rejax's scans showed that, not long after birth, he was 98% Halanan and 2% alien of unknown origins. On SD 0705.04 during a mission to the Kesei System, Maha was promoted to First Lieutenant and was left in charge of the bridge in the course of the mission. By that time, Atuanya was at the growth of a 14 year old, but intellectually much more advanced than that. The alien DNA had increased to make up 49% of his entire DNA composition, only 51% remained Halanan. Atu had also gained several special abilities, i.e. being able to glow, being able to create an energy field to float above the ground, being able to 'communicate' with the warpcore, being able to see an aura around other people that gave him indication if the person was 'good' or 'bad'. 15 days later, while on the holodeck, her son experience what almost seemed like an energy overload and transformed into a spherical light. At that point, the alien DNA had completely taken over his body and he was now fully an energy being. Though capable of returning to his Halanan form, Atu began exploring the ship in his energy form. This drastic change make Maha feel very uneasy. Her worries were confirmed when the Lothlorien was visited by another energy being that transformed into a Klingon male. He introduced himself as HoS, a Luzoga, and claimed to be Atu's father. Then demanded that his son would come with him back to his homeworld. After an unpleasant confrontation, Atuanya decided to go with his father to the Luzogan home. Maha was greatly saddened by the decision, but understood her son's need for self-discovery and knowledge about his people. Feeling somewhat lost after the departure of her son, Maha decided to turn in for a LOA on SD 0709.14. The same day, the Lothlorien docked at Starbase 7, where Captain T'Zal announced his retirement from active CO duties. After the farewell party, Maha departed to visit her homeworld and her relatives for a while. After Maha returned to the Loth, she accompanied Lt. Jona to a telepathic convention on an alien planet, where they met Jona's father. They both had picked up some sort of mental virus that unfortunately spread to those they connected to back on the ship. Since Maha had been practicing to create a mental connection with Aquas, he too was affected. The young Trill fell into a coma, thought his symbiont, Trell, stayed conscious. Maha accidentally discovered Trell not being unconscious and actually had a telepathic conversation with the symbiont, something that hardly anyone experienced, talking to a symbiont separate from its host, especially when the host was still alive. Through some miraculous work from Dr. Jona, Ray's father, the cure was found and Aquas was rejoined with Trell. After that, Maha was very reluctant to perform the mental connection, even though Aquas assured her it would be alright. On SD 200801.18 Maha was promoted to Lieutenant Commander by the Lothlorien's new CO, Rear Admiral John Styre. Some time after almost losing Aquas, Maha began going through some changes herself. As it turned out, her body was entering her sexual maturity state, called Suku'zorati on Halana, and her hormones were causing the strangest side effects. Trying to deal with it without medication proved to be difficult for her, and she ended up punching a couple of crew members on an away mission, including slapping Aquas. From that point on, she began taking weekly hypos to help her deal with the changes in her body until she would gain some balance. USS Europa On SD 201005.28 Maha left the USS Lothlorien with her then fiancee, Aquas Trell, to transfer to the USS Europa as their new Counselor. She left her Loth 'family' behind with heavy heart, but she wanted to stay with her soon-to-be husband more, knowing new adventures would await them both personally and professionally. Additional Information Maha is a physically fit Halanan, with standard physical attributes for her species (i.e. pointed ears). She is adventurous, creative, curious, intelligent, mischievous, and outspoken. Her hobbies are painting, music, and freediving. She is also skilled in reflexology and massage therapy, and is an excellent cook (learned at her parents' restaurant). Being a Halanan, Maha also possesses the special abilities of person-to-person telepathy and psychoprojective telepathy. Janus Raeo: Maha and the El-Aurian Engineer had shared a deep connection from the first moment they met. In some ways the strong bond had scared Maha, as she remembered her ill-fated romance with Trey McByran at the Academy. She remained somewhat reserved toward Jay on the outside, but had a great amount of feelings for him inside. After Maha had recovered from her ordeal on Karrack, Jay visited with her on the holodeck and confronted her about their connection. When he kissed her, she ran off. Not long after, Jay quietly and without another word to her left the Lothlorien. Maha tried to deal with his sudden and unannounced departure as best as she could, but her thoughts frequently returned to him. Aquarius Trell: Maha had always regarded the young Science Officer as one of her closest friends. One of her first memories after being posted on the Lothlorien had to do with Aquas' brave actions, as the two of them chased down a criminal on a Starbase. Throughout her service with him on the ship, she had grown quite fond of the young Trill. Though not sure how he felt about her, during the farewell party for Captain T'Zal on SD 0709.14, she put herself on the line and dared to kiss him. To her great surprise, he returned the affection. Maha still decided to leave for home, but kept in close contact with Aquas, sending him frequent messages. After several weeks of staying on her homeworld, Maha made up her mind that being with Aquas was what she truly wanted, despite a local man proposing marriage to her. She returned to the Lothlorien and continued her new relationship with Aquas. They grew quite close, and Maha even taught him how to share their thoughts. The first time they connected mentally was an interesting experience, and a bit overwhelming for the Trill. But it soon became something they enjoyed very much. Shortly after Aquas received an offer to become 2nd Officer of the USS Europa, he asked Maha to come with him and proposed marriage at the same time. Without hesitation she accepted. It was one of the crowning moments of their relationship. Perhaps one day there will be mocha-skinned, Trill-spotted children with pointed ears running around on the Europa. See Also (Listed in alphabetic order.) * Ray Jona * Rejax Nathob * Aquarius Trell * Zidane Sothyious Maha Maha